Serperior Family Love
by NovaLoveon
Summary: This is a story about two Serperiors that have difficult lives and can only depend on each other. The mother Serperior knowing very little of how to raise her son and the son knowing little of how to help his weak mother. Both of them worry about each other to where it effects... their relationship? ((Warning: LEMON AND INCEST)) PokemonXPokemon
1. Chapter 1

Family love

Chapter 1 "Lesson in Heat"

It was a rainy day in White Forest,Unova. The Pokemon were sleeping in their home and with their families. In a grand oak Tree, there lived two Serperiors that had recently moved here from the other parts of Unova. One of them was the mother with silver earrings. Her skin tone was a bit pale due to her adventures in the past and she was the only one keep both her and her son alive. Her son was a unique Serperior with blue skin and coat. His eyes were gray and he was the more timid one in the family. He doesn't have a father, not that it really matters to him but it really questions his color pattern trait.

The mother,Serena, was patching up their home with some leaves and fallen branches to keep them warm inside while her son, Jade, was out getting some food for them. For a while, the forest had gotten a bit foggy and the rain didn't cease it's downpour. Serena got worried and waited at the entrance for her son to come home.

"Oh Jadey…" she said anxiously as she stared at the fog. There was a small rustling sound near her that tensed her up more than before; then there was a hissing noise.

"Jadey, is that you" she called out, holding her hands in front of her now. There was silence for a few seconds before Serena felt something pounced back inside the tree. The figure started giggling and then rolled off of her.

"Heheh, I got chu"

"Jade, you had me worried and don't do that again!" Serena yelled, getting back up and dusting herself off. Jade smile went to a frown when he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it…" Jades voice sounded more low and quiet as he spoke. Serena just smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"It's ok sweetie, I just didn't want you hurt is all" Her voice was so calm and gentle, Jade felt his guilt slip right out of him.

A bit late after having a small dinner, both of them went to bed that night.

"U-urrrrh… Serrrperiior" Jade cried as he became restless in his sleep. Serena looked over and tried to wake him up with one of her vines.

"Jadey, wake up"

Jade opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He gasped and quickly curled up, hoping his mother did see anything.

"You were dreaming dreaming dear, do you need something" she asked in curiosity.

"N-no mom, I'm fine" he answered with a shaker voice.

Minutes later when Serena had fallen back to sleep, she started hearing a shifting and murring noises from beside her. She turned her head over a little and saw Jade still coiled up but the noise was getting a bit louder. With caution, she hovered her head over him and almost gasped in surprise. Jade was slowly stroking his covered shaft with a vine and was moaning with his eyes closed. He started to wince a bit as his two members pierced through his shaft and quickly erect to its highest point. Serena had a red blush run across her face when she saw this and was almost drooling from the side if her mouth. Jade continue to stroke his member with his face becoming red as well then started mumbling something under his breath.

"Serrr… Ah… Naa" he murmured. His members throbbed and flicked as his passion level grew close to his limit. Serena couldn't help but watch this and have her own intentions reach their points.

At this moment, neither one of them were using their heads anymore. They were following their lustful instincts as their anticipations made their minds foggy. Jade let out a groan as pre-cum started to drip out from his members and onto the floor. This made Serena very excited and decide to take part of that action. She lowered her head to one of his members and sucked it into her mouth till the bass of it was touching her lips. Jade moaned again then slowly opened one of his eyes to an inch and saw Serena's figure next him. Feeling like a dream, he placed his vine in her head and push her closer to him. This made them both moan in pleasure and having the steamy air fill in the room. Feeling his limit come, he forced Serena's head down on his member and with loud groan, he released inside her mouth. When the first shot of his seed sprayed in Serena's mouth, she quickly woke up from her sexual hallucination.

"Jade!" She yelped in panic. Jade woke up as well and looked down to his mother that was sucking on him. Before he could say anything, his cum exploded without warning and spraying his mother in the face. Both of their faces were red when they looked at each other, Serena was the first to speak.

"J-Jade I… I-"

"No, no don't say anything!" Jade interrupted.

"I didn't know ok, I couldn't help it. I don't know what wrong with me mom, I just- I can't…" Jade starts breaking down and crying in his curtain curled up position. Serena, watching his poor misguided son, slowly slither up to him and coiled around him (hug).

"It's ok Jade… I-I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've done something to help you out but I didn't know what to do. N-No one ever taught me about this or how I should help you out. I know it's normal but… I don't know how to tell you. I'm sorry Jade!" Serena also broke down in tears as she talked. Both of them coiled each other that night, crying and saying their apologizes. Neither of them knowing what to do now…


	2. Chapter 2

Family love

Chapter 2 "leave or let be"

The next day, Serena woke up early to look around their new neighborhood and learn what's around them. This also gave her the time to clear her head after what had happened last night with her and her son. It was a night that they both wish to forget but it was hard for them to do so.  
"Oh Jadey…" she thought to herself as she wondered around. Her senses quickly sharpened when she heard a rustle in the bushes by her side. From there was another Serperior like her but was a bit older and he had only one extension while the other one was ripped off.  
Oh e-excuse me.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know you were here" He apologized. "So, are you heading to Pinwheel too?"  
"Um no, I'm not" Serena answered. " But what's going on in Pinwheel?"  
"Ah you're a newbie, aren't you? Well then you should have the right to know" the Serperior began.  
"There's a sacred place for Serperiors where we all come together during heat season. It's kinda like a festival because that's where the prey mostly is as well." Serena shivered but continued to listen. "We all stay there for a couple of days to find a mate or to just mate then leave with a new mate or egg"  
Serena was almost stunned hearing about this that she almost froze where she stood but she remained calm.  
"So… a m-mating ceremony?" Serena asked with a shaky voice. The Serperior nodded and smirked at her.  
"Hmm, you should come. I bet you'd make a snake really happy there" the Serperior persuaded. Serena shook her head intensely and gave a shy smile.  
"I-I have a son already and I'm not into looking for a mate at the moment" She said, feeling abashed.  
"Ah, well it's ok. You don't HAVE to come, it's not a mandatory event so don't fret. Anyways, take care-"  
Wait! I-I... Can I ask you something?  
Hmm? And what's that sister?  
I um… my son is a Serperior too and this his first heat session so do you mind taking him with you?  
The Serperior paused for a sec and nodded. Serena smiled and went back home to tell her son about it but when she got there, he was gone.  
"Jade?" She called out. "Jadey, we need to talk"  
"… you hate me do you, mom?" The voice came from behind her. As she turned around she saw Jade who had tears in his eyes.  
"I don't hate you, I never will sweetie" Serena confronted as she went up to him. Jade was sniffling and his head was down were his mother couldn't see him tearing up again.  
"Jade, I know you're in heat and it's uncontrollable so it's not your fault. Listen, I met a friend that's heading to a Serperior ceremony for heat and I figured that you should go and get it out of your system" Jade slithered back a bit as he heard this.  
"A-and what do I do th-there?" He asked timidly.  
"Well, you can go find yourself a girl and... Have a family. I just want the best for you Jade"  
Jade breathed heavily and retreated to his bed where coiled himself tightly. Serena sighed and looked back at him.  
"W-what about you mom? W-what would happen to you" Jade said as he looked up at her, being very concerned.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own" she said as she got down to his level. "I just don't want you to end up like me; clueless and scared like last night" Jade gasped and looked down, almost burying his head into his coil. Serena nuzzled the side of his cheek for comfort and kissed his head. "It'll be ok Jade, go on"  
So with that, Jade got up and left with the friendly the Serperior, leaving his mother alone... For a long time. After an hour or two, Jade finally spoke up.  
"So um… can I ask you something?" Jade asked. The Serperior turned around and focused on Jade.  
"Sure young one" he replied.  
"Um… what if there's no girl I like there?"  
"Ohhh, I get it. Well don't worry, there's some gay Serperior there too so it's okay. The whole reason of going is to get the heat out of our systems"  
"No I-..." Jade pauses and looked at the ground. The Serperior raised his head up a bit then patted Jades head.  
"Do you already have a girl in mind?" He asked curiously. Jade nodded shyly but didn't respond. "Is she… going to be there or not?"  
Jade shook his head for no and turned his head away from the Serperior. The Serperior sighed and chuckled a bit.  
"Well, you don't have to go you know. If who you really love isn't then you can go back. Tell her how you really feel"  
"... What if she doesn't love me back?" Jade said quietly as his voice got a bit lower than usual.  
"Then you can find love in Pinwheel. Either way, you'll be happy"  
Jade stared at the ground for a few minutes then looked up at the Serperior and nodded his head. With that, Jade quickly slithered away while the other Serperior waved and wished him good luck.  
Back with Serena, she was cleaning up a bit at home and laying down in her bed, thinking of Jade and other things. She started remembered how much her son was always trying to be helpful and how they tried finding a home. Now she started thinking of how his life would turn out now that he's going to have a family soon and this almost made her cry. The thought of her being all alone again, feeling hurt, miserable, worthless, it all piled up in her again as she thought to herself.  
"Oh Jade… I hope you do better than me" she cried as she started to tear up.  
"Serena!" A voice called out to her from outside. She quickly got up and looked outside for whoever was calling her but there was no one there.  
"Hello?"  
"... Mom" the voice came from a bush a few feet away from her and out came Jade who looked pretty beat.  
"Jade? Why are you-"  
"I love you!" Jade yelled as he breathed heavily. Serena looked surprised  
"Jade, are you okay?"  
"Yes mom but I'm serious... I love you"  
"I love you too but why did you come back?"  
"No... I'm in love with you mom, I didn't go because you're the one I want to be happy with"  
Serena was stunned hearing this and this made her back away just a bit. Jade looked at her and went up a little closer; his breathing returning to normal.  
"B-but Jade, I'm your mother" Serena said shockingly. "W-why, how do, but I-"  
" I've felt this way for a long time mom and it's not the heat talking either but it's given me the will to tell you this. I'm in love with you mom and I just want you happy... So please"  
"Jade... I don't know what to say... I just-"  
"Do you love me?" Serena breathed heavily and stared down as a blush slowly appeared on her face. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even think at the moment. Jade slowly went up to her and pulled her in close with his vines, embracing her softly.  
"... Jade" Serena said quietly. Jade felt her heart beating fast on his chest as he did on hers.  
"Yes?"  
"... I do love you, I really do"  
Jade held her closer and lifted her head up a bit so they see eye to eye. Serena felt so happy as her son softly caressed her cheek with a vine and as she looked deep into his eyes. She could see that he was not joking about this because his eyes never lied before. Jade narrowed his eyes and pulled Serena's head closer as his lips came into contact with hers. Serena almost felt her heart stop as they kissed but then her own eyes started to flutter themselves shut as she started to kiss him back.  
For a few moments, they were in total bliss with each other. Holding each other tightly and kissing more passionately on the lips, this was a moment they never wanted to forget.~


End file.
